Blood and Chocolate II
by Sinful angel
Summary: story based on Annette Curtis Klause's book Blood and Chocolate...may become series...hope u like...Plz R


Blood and Chocolate II: Ulf's Love  
  
By: Sinful Angel Disclaimer: Anything u recognize does not belong to me.  
  
Ulf stared out into the midnight sky. He couldn't believe it was two months after his mother had been killed and month since the four new members joined the clan. Rayne Dallas, Bethany Bennett, Maria André, and Saffire Winters were orphans of a renegade clan that was killed a few months back. Ulf smiled and chuckled as he thought about how the girls won everyone's hearts so fast. Some more then others which was the case for Willem and Rayne who became mates two weeks after the girls joined the clan.  
  
Finn and Tabietha seemed to be on the verge of announcing they wanted to become mates soon, and Gregory and Maria had been growing close to each other. Everyone seemed to know who they were meant for all but him. Years ago, he thought somehow he would mate with Vivian or one of the older widows but Gabriel got to her first and Ulf found it disgusting to think of himself with one of the ladies who was old enough to be his mother. No and until last month each of the Five had thought they'd all be bachelors till their dying day but then the 'Seasons' as they were affectionately called showed up. And Ulf was pushed aside.  
  
Ulf understood his friends actions. He also knew if he had a chance in hell with Saffire he would forget everyone but her too. Sweet Saffire, the beautiful fire angel. Stunning, sexy Saffire with the dark curly black hair and midnight black eyes that had flecks of lilac in them. She was his dream..and that was all she could ever be to him. A dream, a friend. He frowned at that thought.  
  
He knew it was not a big secret that he wasn't worthy of her. She deserved someone who was a leader of some sorts. Something he wasn't and wished with all him life that he was. Something caught his eye. A figure dressed in white danced across the deserted back yard. He hurried and got out of his bed and quietly headed outside. He leaned against a post and watched as Gypsy danced in the moonlight. She was the loveliest creature he ever saw. He hid in the shadows so he didn't disturb her. As he watched her he could swear there was music playing in the background.  
  
When she finally stopped dancing the music stopped. He was about to show himself when she fell to her knees. For a minute he thought she was hurt. He was shocked to hear sobs emitting from her form and tears rolling down her pale cheeks. He had never seen her cry and by what he heard from her friends she didn't even cry when she watched her family burn to death. She just switched to leader mode. He wished he could be like that.  
  
He wanted so badly to go to her side and hold her till her tears subsided and she felt no more pain. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't bring himself to go and hold her. He was to afraid of rejection. If she rejected him he would die. It was bad enough he knew he wasn't worthy of her but to hear her say it would just break his heart and kill him.  
  
He watched as her cries subsided and she lifted her tearstained face toward the moon and started to pray. "Oh heavenly Goddess of the moon, heal me please. Keep my new clan together and protected. Keep the love in my friend's hearts strong and everlasting. Bless them with many children and happy lives..Especially Ulf." she said the rest of her prayer was said in a whisper. Ulf stared at her as if he was in a trance. She did feel something for him. He couldn't believe it.  
  
He stood out there for a few more minutes and only went in when he was sure Gypsy had already headed to bed. When he fell back into his bed his mind was cluttered with thoughts of what Gypsy had said. Maybe it was only his imagination but he could swear that her voice broke when she said his name. Maybe he was only dreaming. When he finally fell asleep he smiled. Maybe he did have a chance after all.  
  
The next morning Ulf got up early and went looking for his friends. Finn, Greg, and Will were all sitting on the porch talking when he came out and sat down. They looked at him and smiled as if they held a secret. "What?" Ulf asked eyeing each of them. He hated whenever they looked at him like that. It usually meant they had something pinned on him. "Nothing..anyway, Finn, this morning did you heard something that sounded like someone moaning out Gyps's name?" Greg asked smiling. "Yeah, I did.It sounded like Ulf.But Ulf you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"  
  
Ulf blushed. He knew he had some wild dreams about Gypsy and the guys wouldn't tease him about something that he never did. He knew it was possible for him to moan out her name. Heck, he didn't doubt it. But the dreams felt so real to him. "Did I really moan out her name??" he asked blushing even more. Each of the guys nodded. "But don't worry, only us and Gabriel heard you. Everyone left hours ago," Will said smiling.  
  
Ulf thanked his lucky stars. If Gypsy heard him she would definitely hate him. "So, I'm guessing you had a very good dream. But the sounds of it, it was a award winning one," Finn said smirking as Ulf silently nodded beet red. "Hey, man, don't be ashamed, hell we all been having them lately. It sucks we can't sleep with our mate till Vermont. Even Gab can't sleep with Viv. It's so damn stupid!" Greg said angrily. "But it's for the best," a deep voice said from behind Ulf. Gabriel sat down next to him scowling. Ulf smiled to himself. At least he wasn't the only one not getting any.  
  
For the rest of the day they talked about the up coming trip and their plans for Vermont. After the sun was down everyone was home expect Vivian and Gypsy which wasn't unusual. By dinner time both girls showed up. After dinner Gypsy and Ulf went for a walk together like usual. Ulf was glad to have this one special moment alone with her. Usually they would laugh and talk about childish things but tonight was different. He didn't know why but he felt something change around her.  
  
She stopped and turned to look at him. "I know you saw me last night." She whispered, smiling. "And I know you heard what I said." Ulf was rendered speechless. He was afraid of what she was going to say. Maybe he should get on his knees and pray she wasn't mad about him eavesdropping on her. "I'm not mad," Ulf thanked his stars again. "I'm glad you did. It gives me the courage to come out and tell you..Ulf..umm.you see..Iminlovewithyou!" she hurried and said. So fast Ulf didn't quite understand her. "What?" he asked frowning. He watched Gypsy take in a deep breath and look into his eyes. "I'm in love with you.there I said it.." She said trying her best to smile.  
  
Ulf stood in shock that he didn't notice the tears that started to fill Gypsy's eyes. He was snapped out of his trance by the sound of Gypsy running away. He shook himself and transformed so he had a chance to catch her. He found her crying on a swing in the park. His heart lurched at the sight of her crying again and the knowledge he was the cause. "Gypsy? I'm sorry.you shocked me.I never thought you would love me..I never thought you could return my feelings.I love you more then anything in my life..Gypsy?" he said kneeling down in front of her. He was about to walk away when he got no response but he didn't get the chance. Before he could even move Gypsy was kissing him.  
  
He pulled away from her long enough to ask her the question he had been longing to ask her since her first saw her. "Gypsy.would you be my mate?" he smiled when she nodded and kissed him again. 


End file.
